1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process and device for rapid warmup and thermal regulation of the lubricating oil of an internal combustion engine. It applies to internal combustion engines in which cooling is provided by circulation of a fluid in conduits suitably provided in the area of the cumbustion chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous processes and devices have already been envisaged to limit the temperature of the cylinders or the liners in which the pistons must move with the least friction.
To cool an internal combustion engine effectively with optimal expenditure of energy, a cooling fluid, exhibiting a high specific heat and a slight viscosity, such as a water-additives mixture, usually circulates around these cylinders or these liners. This cooling fluid, put under pressure by a pump, circulates in an annular chamber whose thickness, which varies as a function of the production means such as sand molds or the molding parts of steel molds, amounts to several millimeters. This thickness given to the sheet of cooling fluid has proved excessive because only the surface layer, which is in contact with the walls of the cooling chamber of the liner or cylinder, serves to remove calories. Consequently, the flow rate of the cooling fluid, necessary for suitable heat exchanges, involves a particularly costly output.